The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Squiggy-dee
Summary: This is a series of drables about various things that Harry uses as "The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, except for Jenny. Enjoy!!

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

The sky above Riddle Manor was a dark gray, almost as if it mirrored the owners black mood. Tom M. Riddle, more commonly known as the dark lord Voldemort, sat hunched is his high backed chair glaring morosely into the flames that danced merrily in the fireplace. His latest bout of depression was caused by none other than the-boy-who-lived-and-simply-refused-to-die. His latest plan to kill the boy had been somewhat less than successful. _In all honesty it was a complete disaster, not that dark lord would ever admit to that. It's against the rules you see: Rule 1- A Dark Lord Must _NEVER_ admit defeat or failure_. Anyway, the dark lords black mood was so potent that all of the death eaters in the room stood in complete silence in the hopes that he wouldn't take it out on them.

So involved in glaring into the fire, Voldemort didn't even notice the abnormally loud creaking sound of his front door opening, but the death eaters did. Turning as a group, they looked to see who was foolish enough to enter the dark lords domain. Peter Pettigrew was the first to react, shrieking for all he was worth, he hiked up his robes and sprinted out the side door. This served to start a chain reaction as all of the death eaters screamed and cried out "god help us!!" They flattened themselves against the walls in an attempt increase the distance between themselves and the newcomer, who had already started walking in a brisk and confident pace towards the dark lord. Voldemort had never heard his death eaters plead and scream like that before (not even when he tortured them), so he turned around to see what it was that caused such fear. Turning with the full intent of rebuking whoever it was who entered unannounced, he was just barely able to keep down his scream of terror.

He found that he couldn't move, his fear paralyzed him so. The woman stopped right in front of him and said, "Mister Voldemort I am Jenny Renalds, Mister Potter's lawyer, and I am here to discuss his claims against you."

With that the dark lord started to scream.


	2. THE TROUBLE WITH TRIBBLES

This is a Slight Crossover with Star Trek. I don't own Star Trek or Harry Potter

The Trouble with Tribbles

Several Auror squads and the entire Order of the Phoenix were currently surrounding Riddle manor where every death eater and the Dark lord himself were currently holed up. However they where not there to storm the manor. No indeed they looked quite content to stay where they were, in fact some were even relaxing in lawn chairs with bags of popcorn content to sit and watch what was happening in and around the manor. Every so often one of the death eaters gathered around the manor doors would gather up his courage and try to leave the house, but none got more than five feet from the house before they lost their nerve and ran back to the rest of the group. Terrified by the noises coming from the magical creatures that the ministry and placed around the house to keep the death eaters from escaping.

The minister of magic was one of the spectators and he was feeling rather proud of himself. This was really a wonderful plan. It took care of the death eater problem and no one died in the process. It even seemed to be keeping the Dark lord at bay. Turning to look at Harry Potter, the boy who lived, he asked

"How ever did you come up with this plan Harry? It really is quite ingenious."

"Well minister, I actually go the idea at my relatives house. I was watching the Telly with my cousin Dudley and that's when I had this idea. If these creatures work against battle hardened Klingons then surely they would work against Voldemort and his death eaters. I just wasn't sue how to create them so I asked Hermione for help and she was able to transfigure them."

"I see, well then I suppose I'd like to thank you Harry for you quick thinking and you Hermione for you amazing transfiguration work. You two have saved us all."

"Glad to help minister."

"Yes of course minister I was more than happy to help." Hermione said with a smile "At first I wasn't sure if this would work but after trying it out I became convinced it would. These little things are amazing." reaching down into her pocket she pulled out one of the creatures that had the death eaters so terrified. Cooing, "Who is a cute little Tribble Who is a cute little Tribble. _You _are, yes you are"

Suddenly on of the aurors broke in "minister look! It looks like the Dark lord is about to take on one of the Tribbles!"

Turning they all braced them selves ready to fight if the Dark lord managed to get passed the Tribble. This was the final test, sure the Tribbles could stop death eaters but what about the dark lord. Well they were about to find out.

The dark lord was standing in front of the crowd of death eaters looking tall and proud. He looked at his servants and said,

"You fools they are nothing! I will show you how a Dark Lord handles a threat like this." That said he turned and marched out towards one of the Tribbles with his wand raised, and for a moment the death eaters were confident in their lords ability to conquer this menace. The dark lord was within three feet of the Tribble when it started to purr. This stopped the Dark lord in his tracks and his heart started to pound, his fear building. Then the unthinkable happened, the Tribble started to come towards the Dark Lord!! This caused the dark lord to utter a magnificently girly scream and turn tail and run back to his death eaters.

The aurors and the order stared in utter shock for all of one moment before they broke into hysterics. Some were laughing so hard they fell on the floor unable to stand any longer.

Down at the manor doors one of the Death eaters were foolish enough to say,

"Well done my Lord."

"Wormtail, CRUCIO!"


	3. Chapter 3

I love you

Harry Potter and his friends Hermione and Ron stealthily made their way up the hill to Riddle manor under the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak. The three of them couldn't have been more different at that moment. Harry's brow was creased in worry because he still wasn't sure how this creature he was carrying bundled in his arms was supposed to defeat Voldemort. Harry had come clean and told Ron and Hermione everything about the prophesy, and about his connection to Voldemort. After three days of trying to find a plan to defeat Voldemort with out Harry having to die Hermione had gotten an idea. She'd said Harry you can stop Voldemort with Love! At first Harry thought all the stress from her classes had finally gotten to her and she'd lost it but as she explained her plan he was finally convinced it could work. After ironing out a few details they were on there way with their secret weapon, the secret weapon Hermione seemed so certain it would work. Glancing over at Hermione he noticed that she was still humming the mission impossible theme he rolled his eyes. Since they had decided to go on this mission Hermione had been in what Harry dubbed "spy mode" she would refer to Harry and Ron by "top secret spy names" Batman (Harry) and Robin (Ron) and insisted that she be called Batgirl (she wouldn't answer to anything else.) Harry was slightly unnerved by Hermione's strange behavior and as she changed her tune to the theme of Die Hard Harry made a mental note to never give her chocolate before a mission again. Shaking his head he turned to look at his other friend and noticed that Ron had a vacant look to his eyes and his hand on his stomach. Harry figured that his friend was daydreaming about food again and decided that trying to talk to him was a waste of time.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the matter at hand they had reached the front doors. From here they would have to get thru the crowd of Death Eaters in the main hall to the study where Voldemort would no doubt be planing more dastardly plans. Turning to look at his friends he said,

"Alright guys, here we go. Remember this is a steath mission, we don't want to let them know we are here. So Hermione, stop humming the 007 them song, and Ron if you see any food there don't try and eat it. Got it?"

"Sure mate." "Okay Harry."

With that the inched open the door and headed inside. They had expected to see horrible things when they got inside but the reality of it was worse than they had ever imagined. In the end it would be so traumatic for them that their minds would block most of it out, unfortunately the sight of Lucius Malfoy dancing in a ping ballerina dress would remain with them for the rest of their lives. (for your sanity dear readers I will now describe the rest of what they saw.)

Finally they made it to the door of the study and they quickly let themselves in hoping this hellish nightmare would be open soon. If only they had know the worst was still to come. As they looked around the study they saw The Dark Lord Voldemort himself dressed like Tina Turner while he sang "You Don't Own Me" by Leslie Gore.

The golden trio stood frozen in horror until Hermione managed to move. She pushed Harry forward and said,

"Hurry Harry! I can't stand it any more!"

Harry stepped froward and out from underneath the invisibility cloak causing Voldemort to squeal in fright and jump away. Before Voldemort could gather her um I mean his wits Harry whipped of the blanket showing a purple and green stuffed toy that he quickly sat on the floor. Tapping it once with his wand the toy came to life and . . . .

Outside in the main Hall the quiet was suddenly broken by a loud piercing scream coming from the dark lords study. The Death eaters stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door uncertain whether or not hey should enter, when the decision was taken from them. The door flew open and Voldemort came flying out, he ran through the room and out of the house as fast as he could all the while screaming like a little girl.

With dread building in their bellies they turned back to see what horror could have sent the great lord of the dark running. A purple and green stuffed toy walked out and looked at the crowd. Most of the Death Eaters stood in confusion unsure what was about to happen, but one knew what hell was about to be unleashed and shouted.

"Its the Barney! Run For your life!"

All of the Dark lord minions suddenly made a dash for the door but not before the "Barney" began to sing

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. . ."

Within moments the hall was completely clear and the golden trio stepped out.

"I can't believe that worked." Harry said.

"yeah, but that is a catch song isn't it mate?" Ron said.

Looking at each other Ron, Harry, and Hermione linked arms and started to skip out of riddle manor while singing,

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. . ."


End file.
